Why Love Me Now?
by DarkShyDreamerGirl22
Summary: Jill had confessed her feelings towards Captain Wesker...but he turns her down...three years later he now reciprocates those same feelings towards her...leaving her deeply confused...she hopes for a guide to bring her back to love again.
1. Part One: Rejecting and Realizing

**Note: Hehehe well I couldn't resist to write another short story...well sort of as this story contains two parts so please be patient with me here. Anyway here is my sixth story, of my favourite Resident Evil pairing (I don't count my two poems as stories...obviously hehe...they are poems for goodness sake!). So here I go with another attempt to create another romantic story...enjoy reading...**

**PS: I don't own these characters! Capcom does alright!  
><strong>

**Oh I would like to say that I wrote this story thanks to inspiration from two stories: Kiss in the Dark by Pancoon and Two Sides of the Moon by nocturnalRAT18. I also saw a lovely portrait of Jill Valentine on deviantart, it was so lovely that this person created her glamourously perfect. The features I somehow picked up and tried to describe on my own when...errr hehehe maybe I should let you figure it out.**

**But anyway here I present you my story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Love Me Now?<strong>

**Part One  
><strong>

**Plot: Jill has confessed her feelings towards her loyal, hardworking Captain, unfortunately he doesn't return those feelings for her, causing her to become very upset and broken inside...that was three years ago... once again on another Christmas Week, at the Christmas Eve ball he all of a sudden asks her for a dance... she declines at first but then later on she accepts the second time he asks so somehow she tries to enjoy herself by going along with it...but during the event she feels heavily wounded of the fact he rejected her...so when the clock ticks midnight after she slaps him...she leaves...much later at night he shows up at her house, wanting to speak with her...but in her heart, she doesn't feel the need to show him love...unless if there is something that can convince her to remain hopeful to fall in love again...someday...**

_December 2006_

_Jill knocked three times on the door that led to her Captain's office. The air was slightly cold despite it from being a warm, bright glowing lit afternoon outside. She sighed, knowing that Christmas was almost approaching once again...she wasn't particularly interested to celebrate the occasion. It wasn't her type of thing...though she had always spent Christmas Day, home alone, drinking cups of hot coffee and munching on boxes of chocolates. When the big day arrived, she stayed in bed all day, not daring to go outside and be surrounded by a whole blanket of clean, pure white of snow, coating every part of Raccoon City: Buildings, Cars and every part of Mother Nature. _

_She didn't get a response after she knocked and so bravely she knocked on his door again...finally...this time she heard his voice._

"_Come in!" is what she heard...the tone sounded stern and unwelcoming...she asked herself if it was the right time to even mention these growing feelings she had for him...it couldn't be that bad if she told him...right?...she was well known for being confident and bold to speak her mind or taking on a difficult task that was set up by her Captain. Obviously the others such as Brad, Chris or Barry didn't dare to stand up to him. Their Captain...the strong, cold and silent Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Albert Wesker, wasn't one to question or disobey. The one main punishment was one heap of pile of paperwork. Sometimes he would send them to run around the station three times...five laps if they didn't learn their lesson. He obviously didn't care if they were in any pain...whether it was minor or major. He would consider them purely weak. _

_Not Jill though as she always did as she was told and sure that managed to ease a bit of tension out of him. He did often smile warmly around her, which was a huge surprise for them all as he...well never ever did smile around anyone. No one could do that but somehow the one woman...the youngest member of that S.T.A.R.S. team had managed to do so. In a joking manner...although sometimes it did aim to be cruel...they considered her as his "One Favourite Girl" or "Teacher's Pet". Indeed Captain Wesker did tell them to lay off the absolute rubbish talk of an employee having a silly crush on her leader...or in other words it was dreadfully impossible to even exist in the workplace...of course Jill was quite hurt by his words...once she did consider it to be true...how could a young, beautiful girl like herself and a strikingly, handsome older man like him fall in love? They deserved the right to be in love with someone their own age...but somehow Jill couldn't help that she may have felt something more for him...when a few months went by, those thoughts of hers still kept bugging her...but more gently encouraging her to face what is true to her heart. _

_With a shaky hand, she gripped the dull, golden door knob, twisting it slowly and carefully she swung the door to the side._

_Jill had stepped through the doorway and here in front of her was her Captain, sitting diligently behind his desk, a few papers, gripped in between his black gloved fingers. His dark shades, directing on her. His lips, a tight line...though it soon turned to a small smile when he saw her._

"_Ahh Valentine, how nice of you to drop by...is something wrong?" he asked her gently_

"_Ummm no sir...it's just well I would...like to talk with you..." she said nervously "Well actually it's situated on something that is kind of...personal..."_

"_Personal? Is it Redfield or Frost discussing you and I again?" he sighed and he gestured for her to take the seat that was positioned in front of his desk._

"_No...ummm...it's something...I have been wanting...to...ummm..." said Jill...she was definitely nervous...was she really going to spit it out? Jill walked slowly to the seat and then sat down on it. She crossed her hands over her legs...her fingers slightly twitching..._

"_Come on Valentine...surely it can't be that bad if it's not either of the men downstairs..." said Captain Wesker, adjusting his shades a bit as it was resting on the tip of his perfectly straight nose._

"_Well..." Jill began_

"_Yes..." Captain Wesker waited for her to continue...she surprised that he was acting so calmly patient with her...as most of the time if neither member couldn't give an immediate answer to him, he would be...obviously snappy and frustrated to see how stupid that not one person could begin with a simple sentence to what they wanted to say. Was it because she was a woman? Because of the way she worked hard just like him?_

"_Have I been unkind to you Valentine?" he asked her after a few moments of silence._

"_No sir...you haven't...you been nothing but respectful and modest around me...I appreciate that every day" said Jill_

"_Well glad to hear of that Valentine..."_

"_There is something I have been wanting to tell you..." she said slowly...she had to be steady...no prepared of the words she had been wanting to say to him...it had been buzzing in her mind, just wanting to get out...it irritated her greatly as she always ignored that deep urge to reveal these sincere feelings she had for him. Even though it was wrong because she was only 24 and he was 36 but it just looked as though that they were perfect for one another. He didn't look old enough to be around that age. Not one bit of him was coming close to fade to pale, wrinkly skin. He definitely looked like he was around her age...maybe a year or two older. That would have been alright...but right now this was more seriously realistic as they were not close to each other's age. It would consequent immediately to heated disapproval and perhaps jealousy. Some of the guys like Chris, Joseph or Brad did have a fascination over Jill, but she truly had no desire to be with someone who wasn't hardworking but rather cocky, ignorant or egotistic...overall just acting like a stubborn, whining child wanting things his/her way. That was why her focus to get attention was on their own blond haired Captain who always had his frickin midnight shades on...no matter what type of day it was. She often felt girly shy or silly whenever he was around...and apparently he didn't seem to mind. It was only a matter of seeing if...he was...feeling the same way as her._

"_So you wish to tell me something...well what is it?" asked Captain Wesker, still in that gentle tone._

"_Errr...well...it's just...just...that I...I...I...I-"said Jill but then she was interrupted when he spoke again._

"_Valentine, please I don't have much time to chat with you, it must be quick as I am to have a meeting soon elsewhere-" of course this time, she interrupted by revealing her feelings for him...even though somewhere it wasn't going to meet on what she expected..._

"_I like you!" she said, looking up at him with little hope_

"_What?"_

"_I like you...sir..."_

_He chuckled and then said "It's good that you do Valentine and I do like you as well-"but again she interrupted him._

"_No sir...I mean as in...I like you...very much...but more than you just being a Captain to me...I really do like you..." oh she could feel her heart pounding hard...waiting for an answer from him..._

"_Oh..." was all he said, and then he placed his head down, shaking in a more negative way._

_Jill's heart was pounding fast...knowing that he wasn't going to..._

"_Valentine..." he said slowly after a few more silence between them and then he raised his head up to look at her...now he wasn't smiling at her...oh great..._

"_I am sorry...but I don't feel that way about you...it is impossible...of course you are a very lovely, attractive young girl but...I can't...it won't be right...you know what the others will think..."_

"_But sir...I...I don't care...age does not matter to me...those that work with us...let them think what they think...I just...thought...I could...make it clear to you...that you always have someone to...to turn to...if you ever feel alone or something..." Jill looked down deeply disappointed of his words that sharply pinned rejection towards her innocent heart. She soon felt the tears rising within her blue, sapphire eyes...not wanting to believe that this was all real but just a silly dream...unfortunately it wasn't..._

"_I appreciate that Valentine...but it can never happen between us...how can it? You deserve to be with someone who is very much your age...the same with me...we will be happy with whoever we end up...I am very sorry but...I just cannot return these affections to you" he said tenderly "Please try to understand that"_

"_Very well...sir..." she said and then two tears, dropped down onto her pant covered legs and immediately she ripped herself away from the chair, running to the door and closing it fiercely behind her. She ran along the almost dark corridor, every door she looked at was closed...she and her Captain were the last to leave but right now he was going to be on his own as she couldn't stand another minute longer being anywhere in this building with him...she ran straight back to her office, furiously grabbing hold of her brown coat and black leather handbag and continued carrying on running till she reached the main doors in the ground floor._

_Of course she had no transportation to get back home...so all she could do was run to the bus stop that was further down from the Raccoon Police Department. As soon as she reached there, she sat down on the wooden bench, sitting down on it and sobbed heavily...leading to a point that she couldn't stop at all. She never felt so sad like this before...why wasn't she worthy of his love? Ok so she was young but that wasn't of a big deal to her...but for him it was...she wished that she could hit him...she refused to be in love with someone her own age...that she made it clear to herself when she was surrounded by the other guys in the R.P.D. None of them ever made it to her preferable taste of men. She was angry that her Captain, was the first one...never once did he look old to her or even to the others...but it just...completely frustrated her. She wished he never existed._

_She was grateful when a bus had pulled on the side fifteen minutes later, opening the doors for her to enter. Straightaway she rose up, wiped her face from the tears that flowed down and hopped up the stairs to the bus..._

_For another few long minutes on the bus ride home, she had placed herself at the very back seat, leaning her head against the faintly smeared window, but it wasn't long when a few more tears escaped from her eyes...even though she had not finished her shift at the station, she simply didn't care...as she had told herself before she didn't want to be anywhere near him. No way, it was not because he rejected her...but it was the fact that he couldn't feel the same way about her without giving a frickin damn of the negative reactions from the familiar crowd of people they were hugely acquainted with...mattered to her the most. _

_By 5:00pm, she arrived home, twisting the key twice and easily allowing her entry. She opened the door and closed it quickly...locking it in place. She walked down the hallway to her bedroom, dumping both her handbag and coat on the bed, and slowly descended down to the carpet floor to remove her black work boots. She then proceeded to remove her S.T.A.R.S. uniform, beret and shoulder pads stubbornly and walked straightaway to her bathroom for a long, decent and soothing warm shower._

_She came out of there by 7:00pm, dressed in a thin strapped silk royal blue short night gown, which had a lace end just above her firm, slender thighs. She drew the big white duvet out of her double bed so that she could climb in. Once she did, she wrapped it tightly around her body, turning to one side, hoping that she will fall asleep at any moment...but tears started to water within her eyes and trickle down, slightly tickling her skin...but she didn't care and so she turned her head deeply to her pillow, sobbing quite out loud. _

_When the clock struck to 11:00pm...she finally drifted off to sleep..._

_Five weeks later..._

_Things became much worse for her when she and the others found out that Captain Wesker found himself a partner. A woman who was very much his age. Delilah Featherstone. She was intoxicatingly breathtaking, with long blond hair that was in elegant curls and locks and green eyes that sparkled with deep seduction...they were very much like the eyes of a cat. She was gracefully slim and had soft skin...the shade exactly the same as his. She heard from the guys, that the Captain had met her when he was having dinner at a luxurious, posh restaurant with a few high superior officers. She was dining there too with her huge, rich family. Jill saw her one Monday afternoon, watching the woman walk perfectly like a glamorous model towards his office. The woman obviously didn't glance in her direction as she had passed Jill's office. She soon faintly heard the door close... for awhile she carried on typing away on her computer until...she heard the sounds of pleasurable moaning and sighing...it made her very sick...so sick that she wanted to vomit...oh the nerve of him to show love while no one but her was around...was he purposely trying to make her jealous?_

"_Ugh!" Jill thought angrily "I want to frickin kill him!"_

_Again she rose up, switching off her computer, knowing that she had heard enough of the sexy noises they were making a few doors down. It was truly killing her...was suicide ever a good way of escaping from all of this? To end her misery permanently? No, she knew that she was being a coward and so she gathered her things, closing her office door behind her and marched heavily towards the main doors to go home..._

_It was so heartbreaking to watch him with Delilah whenever she stopped by at the R.P.D. to see him, she couldn't stand to be near him or her. She couldn't have one, quiet and pleasant lunch in the main cafeteria also in the ground floor. Though one time she attempted to when the cafeteria was empty...until suddenly she saw him, though he walked past her and sat down near a bench further away. A few minutes later, Delilah showed up walking past her too to go to the bench where Captain Wesker was. She saw her lean over towards him, planting a sweet, loving kiss on his lips._

_That certainly did it for her and straightaway she rose up and left...luckily they didn't see her go...but someone else did...Barry was sitting down on another bench, sipping onto his hot cup of coffee, shaking his head._

"_Oh Captain...haven't you realized how much you have hurt Jill..." he thought_

_**Three years later...**_

**December 2009 Christmas Eve 8:00am**

Jill Valentine, aged 27 was still single, but of course she absolutely chose not to care of the fact... but she still remained heartbroken of her Captain's cold and distant behaviour towards her in the last few years...he strictly only discussed work matters with her...at least he didn't mention of that certain incident where she had revealed her feelings for him...oh boy did it cause her frustration to spiral out of control within, though she didn't dare to speak out in anger in front of him...as now it wasn't worth it...maybe she will find someone to love...who was she kidding? She wasn't...she didn't dare look at the other guys...turning to them for love...but if she was truthful with herself...it would only be for lust...not love...and that to her was terribly wrong. She wanted love...from him...but like he said it was impossible...and it could never happen.

She stretched her arms out wide and yawned gently to another Christmas Eve day...another painfully lonely Christmas Eve day. Jill pulled the duvet to one side, placing her feet on the floor and stood up slowly. Strangely she wasn't feeling woozy or drained...so she walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her to take a half an hour shower before heading off to the station...there was something she remembered and that was that everyone was allowed to wear what they like since the holidays were coming up and they were all due back at the beginning of February.

Once she had finished her shower she pulled on a pair of dark black skinny jeans and a long sleeved strawberry pink skivvy. She tied her soft, long brown hair that had almost reached her buttocks (Excuse me for saying that hehe but I am not being rude about a woman alright!) into a low neat ponytail. She then pulled on a pair of mid length black leather boots, that had straight black laces and silver buckles which she patiently tied up to make the boots stay perfectly on her feet. She sprayed some perfume on her neck using the clear purple bottle that was left on her dressing table near her bed and then walked her way along the hallway to collect her long, black coat, handbag and house key.

She skipped having a coffee; fully knowing that she wasn't in the mood to either drink or eat...her mind was set to finishing the paperwork that she didn't get around to complete last week.

Once she collected the required items, she opened her front door, closing her door once she had fully stepped out into the cool air morning. It was not snowing badly as it always had been in the last three years.

"Strange..." she thought and then went down the stairs. She raised her hand in the air when she saw a taxi that was heading towards her direction. Indeed the taxi did stop, pulling over to the side for her to get in.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Jill soon arrived at the R.P.D. sincerely thanking the driver and wishing him a happy Christmas and New Year. The kind, elderly man wished her the same Christmas greeting and slowly drove on to pick up the next passenger.

She came by through the main doors, not looking around for anyone familiar but headed immediately towards her office on the second floor...

**10:00am**

Jill carried on working loyally away to get the paperwork done. It seemed that she didn't get around to most of the documents that were piled up in the pale brown folders, passing her computer screen on her desk. When about ten or fifteen minutes passed, she heard someone knocking on the door outside. Her fingers came to a stop on the keyboard and her heart also stopped for a few seconds. She remained silent...listening carefully to whoever wanted to see her.

"Jill...it's me Barry, can I come in?"

Jill slowly breathed a sigh of relief when she rose up from her leather swing seat and walked forward to open the door to greet him. When she swung the door open to the side, she smiled gratefully at him and stepped aside so he could come by.

"Hey Barry..." she said cheerfully

"How's it going Jill? Are you going to the Christmas Eve Ball?" he asked her in that same tone of voice.

"What?" Jill asked confused, with a little amused laugh

"Didn't you get an invitation?" asked Barry, confused himself

"Oh umm...yes I did...but I don't think I want to go..." said Jill...slowly she was becoming serious at his words.

Last week, Jill received an invitation to attend a ball that was to happen around 7:00pm in the evening on Christmas Eve. Two things straightaway came into her mind. One: How the hell was she going to get there? And Two: What the hell was she going to wear?...oh wait there was a third: And who the hell was she going to go with?, well the answer to that was simple. No one! It wasn't like she wasn't interested to go...in fact she never had been interested in attending really fancy and sophisticated events like this...it was the first time that had occurred for the year.

"Oh don't you want to?" asked Barry, slightly disappointed

"Not really...I don't really like the idea on dressing up like a princess and mysteriously showing up on a frickin elegant carriage and expect prince charming to be waiting for me inside at the foot of the stairs..." said Jill, laughing at her light joke

"You never know on what could happen tonight Jill..." Barry offered

"Mmmm sorry Barry but I am not going" said Jill quite firmly

"Why not? Is it because of Captain Wesker?"

Jill froze at the sound of his name...but that made her sigh out in deep disgust.

"No it's not because of him...I just don't want to go" she replied

"Jill...I know how you felt about him...and I am sorry that he hurt you..."

"Wait...you knew..."

"Of course I did...I saw the way you walked out when that woman, Delilah kissed him...it made me think about those times who were so friendly and caring towards him...it's understandable Jill that you are in love with him...I am not against that...it is the same with the others too"

"What?"

"We all had a feeling that you felt something more for him...only he is too damn selfish and heartless to know that you are one special and beautiful girl that deserves true love...Chris understands too..."

"I can't believe I am hearing this...but I don't think I feel that way about him as I did those few years ago...I just can't go back to that feeling again...I..."

"Jill, it's alright...you don't have to go because of him...but you can always come with us...we'll keep you company throughout the night..."

"Thanks Barry...but I don't want to go...I am sorry..." said Jill sadly but she gave him a soft smile.

**12:00pm**

Jill had finished the last remaining paperwork and reluctantly she knew she had to go to her Captain's office to submit them all. So with a brave deep breath she walked towards the door that lead to his office once again.

She knocked politely and she indeed heard his calm voice "Come in".

She swung the door to the side and saw him with his back turned to her. He was wearing a white long sleeved turtleneck sweater and matching colour pair of jeans. He also wore a pair of polished white gentlemen shoes. He turned to look at her. The dark shades of his centred directly on her.

"Hello Captain, I have come to bring these to you" said Jill, holding out the folder that contained all the final, neat copies of the draft reports.

"Oh hello Jill...thanks for that" said Captain Wesker, taking the folder from her soft grasp and placing it down on his desk. Did he just call her by her first name? She clearly heard it...but wondered if he noticed...probably not...then he turned to face her but she had just stepped into the doorway, her hand already on the door knob to exit.

"Have a good Christmas sir..." she said quietly and before she could close the door on him she heard him speak.

"Jill wait!" he said

Jill still kept her hand still firmly on the door knob and she had her head hung down really low, unable to meet his intense gaze...it was quite intimidating to her.

"Jill, look at me please" said Captain Wesker...strangely his voice...sounded warm...and pleading...but she dismissed the idea, shaking her head a little bit.

"Sir...I am...tired...I would like to go home please..." she said, also pleadingly but truthfully she was feeling the need to sleep.

"Before you do, I would like to ask you something" he said, taking a step or two closer to her.

"Yes sir?" she said unenthusiastically. Great, what could it be? Being the "Best Man" for his upcoming wedding or be a suitable candidate to have a child on their behalf so that he and Delilah can start up a rich, happy family life?

"Are you attending the Christmas Eve Ball?" asked Captain Wesker...oh so it wasn't either of those things that were crunching painfully in her mind...so she relaxed...a bit...but not fully as now she didn't feel like talking with him.

Jill took a deep breath, even though she didn't want to answer him... but she knew she had to.

"No sir..." she said in a low, gentle voice

"Why not?" he asked

"It's not my kind of thing to go to sir..."

"I see...can I ask why?"

"I just...just don't want to go, sir"

"Is it because you don't have a partner?"

"No...it's not that at all, sir..."

"Well, what if I asked you to go with me?"

Jill suddenly snapped her head up, not caring of the fact that his face was very well close to hers. She looked shocked to hear on what he had just said.

"Ummm...I...I can't sir..."

"I am not with Delilah...if that's what you're worried about..."

"No sir...I...what?"

"Delilah and I are no longer together"

"I am sorry, sir" Truly she was but her heart was piercing with a deep stinging pain...but he just asked her out? Why?...but she knew that she couldn't accept the offer to accompany him...he already hurt her enough...

"I'm not..."

Why did he say that? She thought he was happy with Delilah...well apparently not now...but that didn't mean that he would have to expect her to have that certain feeling for him those three years ago...it was too late...right?

"I am sorry Captain...but I don't want to go with you...but thanks for asking me..." she said in a small, shaky voice.

"Jill...forgive me for hurting you...I was wrong...I know I said that it was impossible for us to be together...but right now...I don't care..." he said, sounding pleadingly

"It's alright Captain...but...I think...it will not be possible for me to like you like I used to...I am afraid I cannot feel it in my heart to go back to that...feeling...it's no use...I am sorry" then two tears escaped from her blue eyes and when he lifted up a finger to wipe one tear away she pulled back, taking a few steps back away from him, letting the door knob go from her hand.

"Jill...please...I am sorry..." said Captain Wesker but then he watched her speed away and going back to her office, hearing the door slam fiercely.

She couldn't take it! Why now? Why did he care about her all of a sudden? He said all those things...those dreadful few years ago...that were definitely true to her...she believed every word of it...she was deeply heartbroken and confused of what to feel the most...why was he realizing this big mistake he made...ugh!

When she gathered her personal items and stepped out into the corridor, she looked to her left to see that his office door had closed. She closed hers from behind and...immediately ran for the main doors to get a bus all the way home...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Part Two is next, hope you will enjoy it even more. Thanks for reading Part One :) <strong>


	2. Part Two: Acknowledging and Hoping

**Note: Well I hope the first part was good enough for you to read, so here is the second part...the last part of this short story, enjoy reading :)**

**Thought I should write another story before continuing Jill's Christmas Present, currently a chapter is in heavy progression.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Why Love Me Now?<strong>

**Part Two**

**December 2009 Christmas Eve 5:00pm**

Jill was suddenly woken up by a few rounds of urgent banging on her front door. She had been asleep on her bed for five hours, and sure enough she wanted to carry on sleeping but the banging on her door continued on causing her to sigh out in throbbing irritation and jump out of the bed. She ran through the hallway to answer it. When she swung the door to the side, here revealed in front of her was Claire Redfield in a strapless hot red, flowing chiffon dress with black strapped heels with diamonds around the sides on her feet. There was also, Chris, her older brother behind her, as well as Leon Kennedy, her boyfriend of six months, and also a few members from the S.T.A.R.S. unit: Barry Burton, Joseph Frost, Rebecca Chambers and Brad Vickers. They were all dressed wonderfully formal: All the guys in black tuxedo suits and Rebecca was wearing a pale, shoulderless, aqua straight chiffon dress. Except for her, obviously as she was still wearing the clothes she wore earlier on that morning to go to the station.

"Err...hello everyone" said Jill, nervously "What's the occasion?"

"Jill, it's a big night tonight, you have to come with us!" said Claire

"Yeah, it won't be no fun without you" said Leon

"Come on Jill, don't think we are going to leave you behind while we have fun" said Chris

"Yeah" said Joseph

"What do you say Jill?" said Rebecca

"Umm...I thought I made it clear to Barry here" Jill looked at him for a second and then scanned her eyes around the people who came by to see her "That I was not going to go...didn't you all get that?"

"I suppose we all did...but we don't care you are still coming with us" demanded Claire as Jill stepped aside to let them all into her home.

"But...I don't want to go..." said Jill, following them to the living room, once she closed the door.

"Too bad!" said Rebecca, taking a seat on the couch

"I have got nothing to wear..." said Jill, helplessly

"So? That's why we are here!" said Brad

Jill didn't notice that Barry had carried in a large brown parcel, while Chris had in his hand, a medium-sized black handbag.

"Why do you two" said Jill looking at the guys carrying the mysterious items "have those with you?"

"Jill, come on, you have some time to get ready, so move it!" said Claire sternly

"But...I don't have anyone to go with..." said Jill

"You don't have to...the invitation didn't say that you must be accompanied by someone...no...we are all going together as one big group...so relax Jill" said Rebecca.

Suddenly Claire had taken hold of Jill's wrist dragging her back to her bedroom to go into her bathroom to have a quick shower.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Jill asked, panicking "I don't want to go...please..."

"Forgive me, but I have to do this...we are your friends Jill, we want you to have a good time as well" said Claire, softly

**6:15pm**

"Oh wow...Jill...you look beautiful" Rebecca cried in pure delight

"Yeah you look lovely" said Brad

"Indeed" said Joseph

"Truly you are beautiful, Jill" said Barry

"I agree" said Chris

"Now you are ready to come with us" said Leon

"Yes! We did it guys!" said Claire, proudly triumphant, looking at them all then turned to look at her masterpiece.

Jill was now standing in front of them in the living room in a strapless, lavender ball gown that flowed evenly from the sides in chiffon and silk material. The jewels displayed on the chest part, spiralled in sparkling curls and even along the hip part of the dress. Her straight brown hair, transformed into soft glossy brown, elegant locks and curls. Her make up lightly done to bring out that soft beauty of her face: Light purple eye shadow carefully brushed on her eyelids, it sparkled a bit from under the light above them all. Black mascara and eyeliner brought out the very calm, cool blue of her sapphire eyes. Red blusher was brushed onto her cheeks faintly. Her lips: a nicely done shiny, clear glossy strawberry appeal. Both Claire and Rebecca had brilliantly transformed her into one mysterious but beautiful princess. The pair of shoes that Chris had given to her was a pale lavender strap heels that had little diamonds displayed along the straps. They looked perfectly on her feet. Though Jill had to lift the dress up a bit so that they could see as obviously it had indeed reached the carpet floor. Claire had even polished her toe nails...a deep strawberry pink nail polish brushed neatly on each toe nail. For the accessories: she wore a pair of silk white gloves that reached her elbows, small pear shaped diamond earrings and a purple rose black choker necklace. It wrapped around her neck perfectly. For the finishing touch, Claire had sprayed some of Jill's perfume along her neck and shoulders.

They all gazed at her for a few minutes until Jill broke the silence, blushing deeply

"Thank you everyone...I...I appreciate you all doing this..." she said

"As we all said, we are not going without you" said Joseph

"Well I believe it's time that we all make a grand entrance to the ball!" said Leon, proudly announcing. Jill felt her heart beating slowly...knowing that she was going to see Captain Wesker...he probably was...maybe around an hour early...as he was always on time to meetings or big, special events.

"Wait, we have to take a picture first, of Jill by herself first and then... well maybe a few more after that...Brad, do you have the camera with you?" said Claire looking at him.

Jill nervously watched him pull out a black framed, silver camera from a small black camera bag that was swung onto his right shoulder.

"I sure do!" Brad announced happily.

"Well Miss Jillian Valentine, you first..." said Claire

"Oh Claire...I don't think I would like my picture taken...I-" said Jill, though she was cut off by Chris

"Sorry Jill, but we are going to, whether you like it or not...but don't worry we'll be in the pictures too" he offered soothingly

Jill sighed in wild defeat as she was directed by Claire to sit by the Christmas tree that was positioned near a corner next to another white plush couch. She slowly sat down, crossing her hands shakily on her lap and gazed up to see that Brad was ready to take the shot of her.

"Ok Jill...smile!" said Rebecca in a cheerful voice.

With another defeated sigh...Jill's lips curled into a sad but soft smile and once Brad clicked the button, the flash captured the shot.

"Perfect!" cried Claire "Now me and Jill next, and then we'll be with Rebecca and then you guys can all have one too!"

"Cool!" said Joseph as he and the others gathered around while Brad took another picture of Jill with Claire, sitting together.

The next picture was of the two and Rebecca, then of the guys, then Chris and Barry, Joseph and Brad, Leon, Chris and Brad, then Jill with the guys, Claire and Rebecca, Rebecca and Chris, Leon and Claire, Claire and Chris, Jill with Barry and Joseph, Barry, Joseph and Brad, Leon, Jill and Claire, Chris and Jill, Rebecca and Jill, Leon, Jill and Brad and then finally all of them together...though they took one last picture of Jill by herself...but this time unlike some of the pictures of her taken, smiling bravely...she decided to look so sad...her true look...but somehow everyone seemed to like that one. Soon they were all ready to go in the last few minutes, as the time drew near for the Christmas Eve Ball to start. The guys started to exit out of the house, and when Claire and Rebecca started to follow them, they quickly looked back to see Jill standing there in the middle of the living room, fiddling with her fingers.

They both noticed that she was breathing nervously and so they took hold of her hand each in a soft, encouraging grip.

"It will be alright, Jill, we will be with you, we promise" said Rebecca

"Yes Jill, we won't leave your side if the Captain wants to speak with you...you have our support"

Jill looked at one friend from another, smiling with pure gratitude.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Jill went with Leon and Claire in his car, while Rebecca went with Chris in his car and the other three all went on Joseph's car. Together they all drove down to have a good, special night...or so Jill thought she would have one, as she felt her heart beating slowly while taking slow, nervous breaths.

**6:50pm**

The S.T.A.R.S. members (excluding Leon and Claire, who were obviously not members but they supported the others highly) all arrived ten minutes earlier to the Raccoon City Grand Hall in the much posh area, where their Captain almost lived nearby. They each presented their invitations and were indeed granted access into the extended entrance as they all climbed down the graceful arc steps carefully. Jill looked above seeing seven chandeliers sparkling brilliant rainbow reflecting crystals from above. There was a huge golden framed portrait of a middle aged man, whom they weren't sure of his identity displayed metres away from above the black wooden polished doors that lead to the ballroom that was surely extended as well. There were two servants dressed in white dinner jackets and black trousers on either side. Taking hold of the curled door handles at the same time and opened it to one side. All of them widened their eyes of the sight that there was a huge crowd in front of them tonight. Not one person they hardly recognized.

Leon and Claire lead the group in, walking their way through people who didn't seem to take an interest to notice, but...it was not until when Jill walked in last, some of the people did turn to stare for awhile...wondering who this lovely unknown girl was. More chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. The walls was of a royal velvet red colour. Jill blushed slightly looking down as she followed the others to a white clothed round table that was near the huge arc shaped balcony outside. She was unaware that someone was watching her closely too...through those dark, midnight shades and in a tuxedo suit himself. One of his black gloved hands, gripping a slim glass of white wine. His blond hair, truly well combed back. Captain Wesker was grateful that some of the members of S.T.A.R.S. had arrived. He was surprised to see Jill but was glad to see a sight of her around despite her telling him that she wasn't going to attend earlier on.

He was about to make his towards them until he felt a pair of hands grasping onto his right arm. He turned to see disappointingly that it was only Delilah, who once again looked too sexy in front of him. She was wearing a short, strapless sparkling golden dress and gold strapped heels. Her blond hair evenly straight. Her make up done in a heavy progression. Too much grey-smokey eye shadow on her eye lids, bright red blusher brushed quite messily on both her cheeks, dark heavy mascara and eye liner to clearly define her alluring green eyes, and as for her lips too much ruby red with a lot of sheer gloss shine.

"Hello darling..." she purred into his ear "Sorry I am late..."

"Miss Featherstone...I believe I did tell you that I don't want to be with you anymore" he said to her coldly and he turned back to look at Jill, who sitting in between Claire and Barry at the round table near the balcony. Oh she looked so beautiful...even without make up...why did it take him to notice that? He had the urge to land a punch directly onto his own face.

"Aww, come on darling...it was a mistake...I didn't want to...but-" said Delilah, puckering her lips in an act of sweet apology towards him, but he sniffed little in sheer disgust.

"Albert...please...don't be like that...I promise...I won't contact him again...I'll change...I'll-" Delilah placed a hand on his face to make him look at her but he firmly caught of it with his.

"Don't touch me" he said dangerously "Or I will break that pretty little hand of yours..."

"Albert..." said Delilah, terrified as she now took a few steps away from him "I loved you so much...what happened..."

"You know what happened you slut..." he hissed dangerously "And you thought I wouldn't find out!"

"Albert...please-" said Delilah but she was cut from him as he spoke quickly

"I said it's over between us Miss Featherstone...get out of my sight!" said Captain Wesker, almost in a well loud, shouting tone...a few people turned to stare but when he looked at them with a deadly, swift glance they turned back quickly, immediately going back to their current conversations.

Delilah soon ran out of the ball room but of course Captain Wesker didn't care...he had something else in his mind...of course it was to do with Jill...hoping to make her feel that way about him once again...he had to try...he made a big mistake of missing out an opportunity to be with her...but here was his to chance make everything right...somehow...

**10:00pm**

Jill did had a fantastic time just being with the people who brought her here. They had dinner at around 8:30pm though Jill only helped herself to someone tuna and long noodle pasta salad, as well as a small salad wrap as she wasn't that really hungry like the others who truly were. She chuckled, once she finished her light meal and settled with only having a glass or two of orange juice. By 10:00pm, most of the guests were all partnering up to share a wonderful, romantic dance. Leon had led Claire to the dance floor, while Rebecca took hold of Chris' hand leading him there as well. Surprisingly, two attractive females around Jill's age, asked Brad and Joseph to dance and the two eagerly were escorted to the dance floor. They all did ask her to come and dance when an attractive man around her age asked her for a dance but she refused to accept and chose to remain at the table so only Barry and she remained sitting there. Soon, a phone started to ring in Barry's pocket and he slid it out, pressing a button and holding it tightly against his ear. He gestured with a finger to Jill that he will be back and he went out to the balcony to take the call. Jill picked up her glass, sipping onto more of her orange juice indeed she failed to look over to see that someone was approaching her and stopping just behind her chair, admiring her with sincere affection.

Captain Wesker cleared his throat to get her attention and immediately Jill turned slowly, putting down her glass gently on the table. She looked up shocked to see him near her personally close again...

"Good Evening Jill..." he said with soft seduction

Jill gulped nervously, shakily giving him a reply

"Good Evening Captain..." she said

"You look...very beautiful tonight..." he said

Jill looked down, so deeply nervous but she felt her heart beating...with deep hurt...strangely...she wanted to be excited that he was acknowledging her...but...she couldn't...it was too hard to do so.

"Thank you" she whispered softly

"I honestly do mean it Jill...you really do...please look at me..." again his voice sounded painfully pleading to her.

But Jill only shook her head and soon she jumped lightly when she felt his black gloved hand on her bare shoulder, his fingers lightly running over her smooth, sweet fragrant skin. She felt herself breathing with deep fright...wanting him to go away...

"Please leave me alone...sir..." she whispered, tears were starting to build up in her sapphire eyes.

"Jill...I can't...I can't get you off my mind...I am sorry for not returning those feelings towards you...it was a huge mistake for me...I cannot forgive myself for doing that...I will slice open my chest to rip my cold, black heart out to show you how much pain I deserve for being a weak, blind fool...I know that I don't deserve your love now...but I want us to give a chance to at least try connecting again..." he said looking down at her deep guilt through those dark shades. He couldn't believe that his own mouth was trembling, as though he was going to cry at any moment too.

Jill sniffed gently and looked up to gaze at his face...it was too heartbreaking for her to face him...things were different between them...from the beginning of it all he turned her away...and now here they were again but this time she was given the choice to love him or not...

"I don't think that's possible, Captain...I don't know if I can...I...I just can't...I am sorry..." she said, trembling all over.

"Please Jill...I am the one that should be sorry not you...and I am telling you now, I am so deeply sorry for distancing myself away from your kind and caring love...one that you had offered to me...but stupidly I refused it...I just...want to make things right with you...give me a chance please..." said Captain Wesker, now he was kneeling in front of her, taking both of her silk white gloved hands into his black gloved ones.

"Captain...sir...don't...don't say things like that..." said Jill, turning her head away from him

"But I do mean it Jill, as I have told you I have been indeed a stubborn, blind fool. Those things I said to you a long time ago mean nothing to me now as I have realized that you are the one for me...please...don't...don't turn that away..."

Jill shook her head, not daring to believe a word...it was soon going to get worse when he had asked her this...

"May I have this dance with you Jill?" he asked with warm hope.

Jill opened her eyes and then turned to meet with his, even though he still had his dark shades on. She had a feeling that behind those dark lenses, his eyes were looking directly towards her with begging forgiveness and love...all at one time...trying to reach her very innocent heart.

"Why...why do you want to dance with me?" she asked him clearly confused and heartbroken.

"Because I want to...not because I am guilty for rejecting you first and that I have to make it up by sharing one dance with you but...I just want to hold you...if you'll let me...please Jill..." he begged in a whisper

Oh the very inner organs within her felt like they were going to be eaten mercilessly by tiny, violent creatures, wanting to break through with seething pain. Then Jill thought of one thing to clear her head a bit...

"I am sorry Captain...excuse me" she said abruptly, taking her hands away from his and moving herself out of her chair to make her way towards the ladies bathroom that was located a bit further opposite the table that she had been sitting with the others. She walked in a firm, determined steady pace and pushed the door open and placed her hands on the marble basin, looking at her lovely, breathtaking reflection into the polished, golden framed rectangular mirror. After a few minutes, she heard the door swing open to the side and Claire was standing behind her, surprised to see her upset.

"Hey Jill, are you ok?" she asked, placing a hand on Jill's shoulder.

She sniffed gently and turned around to face Claire, giving her a little, brave smile

"I am fine..." she replied, gently

"Are you sure? Did you see Captain Wesker?" Claire asked anxiously

"Yes...I did..."

"Well...what did he want?"

"He wanted to...apologise for...for not acknowledging my feelings at the beginning...and...well he has chosen this moment to do so now...but...I can't...I can't open my heart to him again..."

"Hey...Jill...it's alright..." said Claire, pulling her into a comforting hug and hushing her "You know that he doesn't deserve you...it's too late for him..."

"I know..." Jill started to softly cry as she wrapped her arms around her.

Just then Rebecca came by, looking at Jill with deep sympathy

"Hey Jill...it's ok..." she said, tapping her head lightly and then rubbing her back "I just saw Captain Wesker...he looked quite upset himself..."

"That I find hard to believe" said Claire firmly "He just told Jill that he is sorry for not loving her back..."

"What?" asked Rebecca, outraged

"And he wants to be with her...my gosh...he is unbelievable!" said Claire

"You're kidding?" asked Rebecca, still in the same tone

"No I am not, he now wants to be with Jill after staying with that awful green-eyed tramp for a long time...I thought he wasn't interested in love...but apparently it had plans for him...but that lead him into the wrong direction...CLEARLY!" said Claire, angrily

"Oh...I see...but Jill doesn't want to be with him?" asked Rebecca

"No..." whispered Jill "And...he asked me for a dance..."

"Oh! He just so had to make things worse! Does he think that all this is going to make things right just by sharing some silly, lovey dovey dance? He's clearly lost his mind!" said Claire

"We're sorry we left you Jill..." said Rebecca, guiltily

Jill looked up at her to smile reassuringly that she wasn't offended that they all left her behind

"It's ok...I am not bothered by it...you all have a right to have fun" she said

"And so do you" said Rebecca "But who knows what could happen later on..."

**11:00pm**

Claire, still deeply angry and offended had reported the situation to rest of the guys, who obliged to felt the same but they were all sincerely kind for Jill. So they decided to stay at the table, making light happy conversations just to get her to smile...and so she did...Brad had added some jokes, which of course where lame as Joseph added his sarcasm and distaste which caused everyone to laugh even more...

But the fun was apparently interrupted when...Captain Wesker walked towards their table and stood behind Jill once again.

They all silently looked at him with slight disgust but at the same time they were force to show some great respect...since he was the leader of their S.T.A.R.S. unit.

"Good Evening Gentlemen and ladies..." said Captain Wesker, looking around at them all, though saving the last glance for Jill.

"Good Evening Captain" they all said, except Jill, who looked down, deeply nervous, the sad mood settling in badly through her heart.

"How is everyone's night?" he asked them all

"Great Captain!" said Joseph in a small voice

"Just fine" said Brad, taking a sip of his champagne

"Wonderful, Captain" said Barry, looking quite grim at him

"Alright" said Chris who also looked the same way at him like Barry

"Oh marvellous, Captain!" said Claire, sarcastically crossing her arms tightly

"Yes, splendid" said Rebecca

"We're all having a great time!" said Leon, who seemingly tried to sound cheerful

As for Jill, she chose not to give an immediate response but still kept her head down.

Captain Wesker then looked at her for a few minutes and slowly extended his black gloved hand out for her to take.

"May I have this dance, Miss Jillian Valentine?" he asked gently

Why was he doing this! Seriously...he had to stop trying! But Jill, instead of refusing like the first time, she responded in a low, weak voice...

"Yes...Captain..." Jill slowly rose her head up to gaze at his dark shaded wearing face and shakily her white gloved hand reached for his black gloved one...once she had placed her fingers through his, he gripped softly and she pulled herself out of her chair, her height not exactly matching his, but strangely they did seem to suit standing near each other. The rest looked shocked and confused...wanting to know why she was going to agree sharing a dance with him...but probably she didn't want to embarrass herself even further by shouting with a real, deep hateful emotion in front of them all, including him...and so they let her go without saying another word.

Captain Wesker led her, while holding onto her hand to the middle of the ballroom floor and carefully she turned nervously to place an arm around his neck while his other arm wrapped securely around her small waist, their hands already gripped with their other arms. A soft, melodious romantic song with the faint sound of a piano key began to play and they gently swayed to it. Jill didn't dare to look at him so she chose to look down unaware that he had pulled her closer to him. Though she felt the heat of his fingers, pressed quite deeply onto her back. She wasn't able to see the others as more couples were on the floor, swaying lovingly to the music as well. She hoped that they were still watching...somehow...just to make sure that he wasn't...wasn't going to...

"I thought you were going to reject me" he said after a few moments of silence between them while they danced.

"I had been planning to...but...I didn't want to make you or myself look like a crushed fool..." she said, still keeping her head down.

"Why won't you look at me, Jill?" he asked, with sincere concern

"Why are you calling me by my name?" she asked lowly

"It is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"So doesn't that give me a right to say it?"

"Not really..."

"Why?"

"Because you always address me by my surname...I think I prefer if you did...I don't want you to say my name..."

"Jill..."

"Don't...look..." then Jill took a deep, brave breath and looked up at him "I don't know why this is even happening...or why I am here to even begin with...but I only agreed coming here because the others wanted to...not because obviously you were going to be here and I should fall in your arms and love you straightaway...no...it cannot work like that...I only came just to have a pleasant time with everyone...and not you having to pressure me that we can be together...that opportunity I am afraid is long gone..."

"Jill-"

"What did I just say? Don't say my name!"

"Jill..." Captain Wesker sighed gently "I do admit that I gravely made the mistake of turning you away but liking another...but when a year or two passed...I had been wondering why you were on my mind...after you confessed and walked out of my office...I did regret on saying those words to you...but I chose to ignore that and decided to at least have a happy life with Delilah...but lately she had become disinterested in me and went off to sleep with someone else...in my own house..."

"Sorry to hear...but don't bother explaining any further...it has nothing to do with me-" said Jill but was interrupted when he spoke once more

"She thought I wouldn't know but I did and for months I kept my discovery hidden...until when this year arrived I pointed it out to her and told her that I was going to break the relationship off...she couldn't deal with that and begged me to stay with her...but I told her to leave...since then...you somehow came into my mind...soothing it oh so very kindly and lovingly...your beautiful face and everything I admired so much...I found myself in the past months, looking at you...feeling that certain feeling you had for me those three years ago..." he said but Jill chose to interrupt him.

"Look I am sorry that things with your girlfriend didn't work out, but don't think that a relationship between us is going to make us truly happy for the rest of our lives...I just...don't want to go there again...so forget it..." she said, getting angry.

"Jill...what else do you want me to say? I already said that I was sorry for not loving you back and I regret it very much!" said Captain Wesker, slightly offended

"Why now? Why love me now?" she asked

"Jill! I really do love you! Can't you believe it for one second!" now he was getting irritated with her.

"No! I don't believe you!" she shouted...

By then everyone had stopped swaying to the music, withdrawing their arms from one another and turned to the couple, who also removed their arms from one another, staring at each other...darkly intense in between them...

"You should have thought about that at the beginning, Captain!" she threatened "I hate you!"

"Jill-"said Captain Wesker but when he took a step forward towards her, she violently swiped her hand across his face...the sound of the fierce slap caused the others who were waiting for her, all rose from the table, more shocked to see that she had done that...to their leader of S.T.A.R.S...oh dear...what was going to happen now? That was a serious offense to take...but apparently Jill didn't care.

From a distance, the sound of the huge bells started to ring...midnight...it was Christmas Day...great...what a start...

Jill then looked horrified on what she had done as she looked across the room at everyone staring at her...including Captain Wesker...who didn't somehow look angry or offended...he had placed his hand on his face, his fingers lightly brushing the part on where she had slapped him.

Suddenly Delilah had pushed her way through the crowd...coming to his side, taking hold of his arm and looking straight at Jill with a very cool, catty glare.

"You little BITCH! How dare you do this to my dear, handsome, Albert!" she angrily, demanded at her.

The only thing that Jill did was swiftly walk past them and hastily run her way towards the main doors to exit out...the others from the table near the balcony had wanted to follow but the crowd of people surrounding them and the fact that they knew that Jill was very fast at running, they couldn't catch up to her.

Meanwhile Jill had past the servants that were near the sides of the main doors and ran all the way back up the grand arc stairs. With both of her hands, she gripped some of dress to carefully run along there...but suddenly she tripped when she took another hurried step, she fell straight down, knowing that the strap of her heel was trapping her from leaving and when she turned, she saw Captain Wesker standing in between the servants looking at her...definitely not wanting her to go...

"Jill..." he called out to her

But Jill, she refused to respond but reached behind her to take off one lavender strapped heel off her right foot, dumping it down on one step and carefully stood up, not daring to look back at him. She picked up her speed again and was finally out of the building. She had stepped into the lightly snow, cold weather. Luckily she saw a taxi driving through a corner and almost heading past here but she stepped outside even more, raising her hand in the air for the vehicle to stop. Indeed it did stop perfectly on the side and she roughly opened the door while gently gathering some of her dress to climb inside. As soon as she was in the taxi, she saw him again, standing outside, the strapped heel gripped in his left hand. But she quickly turned away and politely asked the taxi driver to drive on...

She managed to breathe out a sigh of relief to be well away from everyone...and him...but silently tears started to fall from her eyes...surprisingly it didn't ruin the make up on her face.

She arrived home in less than fifteen minutes after Midnight. She apologized to the driver that she didn't have any money to pay off her fare but when she looked at him closely, she recognized him as the same kind, elderly driver who smiled at her with warmth and told her it was Christmas and he could tell that she was upset, so he told her that he hoped that everything will work out for her. Jill smiled tenderly at him and wished him a lovely, happy Christmas.

**2:00am Christmas Day**

Jill managed to ease herself out of the lavender ball dress and slipped the other lavender strapped heel off her right foot. She folded the dress in half and draped it over the black framed, pink, velvet cushioned chair that was in front of her dressing table. She was now in her royal blue nightgown with the laced blue hem. She dropped herself on her bed, pulling the big white duvet over her, but just when she was about to close her eyes, she heard three loud knocks on her front door. She snapped herself back up in full irritation.

She could just ignore whoever was out there and try to go asleep but she couldn't stop herself when she rose up from the bed and walked through the dark, gloomy hallway, sighing but hoped that it was either Claire or anyone from S.T.A.R.S. They had to be worried about her...surely...she was sorry for leaving them without a simple explanation...but right now she couldn't think about that now when she swung the door to the side, revealing Captain Wesker, who was dressed in the same white clothes he wore, earlier on that day.

She sighed, her heart starting to set to full sadness mode.

"Sir! What are you doing here?" she asked, emotionlessly

"You left something..." he said quite coldly, holding up the lavender, diamond strapped heel.

Jill shakily took it from his soft grip.

"Thank you..." she muttered lowly and then proceeded to close the door on him but at that exact moment, placed his gloved hand to it, holding it in place...stopping her from pulling herself away from him...

"Jill wait..." he said and when he was about to speak again she cut him off.

"What!" asked Jill, screaming at him "I have nothing more to say to you..."

"Did you think it was necessary to slap me on the face?" he asked, challenging her.

"Yes!" she hissed darkly at him "If I had a knife with me, I would have gone for your throat!"

"Really Jill?" he asked with a devilish smile "Are you that eager to rid my life?"

"Yes...anything to keep you away from me...I have told you to leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Jill...I would like to talk with you..."

"Well I am sorry but I don't...and can you stop calling me by my first name...you were never one to greet anyone by their first names...always you have to be so overly formal by safely using our surnames...I suggest you carry on with that Captain!"

He soon stepped close to her and she had let go of the front door, walking back terrified that he was coming towards her...what the hell was he doing...once he was fully inside her house, he pushed the door, locking it firmly from behind...smiling so seductively at her.

"Captain...please...leave here now...I...don't...want...to speak with you..." she said, panicking, walking back to her bedroom. Stupidly though she had gone past there, reaching the end wall.

"Jill..." he whispered "I...can't...I love you..."

There Jill was entirely trapped when her back had pressed firmly against the wall. He had placed both of his gloved hands on either side of her...oh no...she couldn't escape this time...

"Don't say you love me...I...I...I don't feel that way about you...you...hurt...me" said Jill slowly. Tears spilled out fast from her face while gazing at him...there was one thing she was sure of...she could never hate him...never...but it was killing her not to...her heart was ripping excruciatingly within...she couldn't stop this deep, heartbroken feeling.

She watched him remove his dark shades...and for the first she saw his eyes...a strange, alluring perfect light grey shade...with a hint of light blue along the centre of his eyes...he threw the shades down on the wooden floor, landing perfectly next to her right foot. He leaned forward to bring his face a bit closer to hers...but he was careful not to touch her lips with his...as he still wanted them to talk.

"Then say it!" he whispered

"What?" she whispered back, deeply afraid

"Say you don't love me...not "I don't feel the same way about you" that does not convince me enough...I believe you are perhaps lying to me...and yourself...so I would like for you to tell me that"

"Captain-"

"Valentine, I order you to say it!"

"No...don't make me say it..."

"So you are lying!"

"NO!" Jill shouted at him

"Then say it with pure honesty...and then I will take my leave..."

Jill sighed and proceeded to say it but in a low voice "I don't love you!"

Captain Wesker sighed too, getting a little impatient with her "Sorry Valentine...but I didn't hear that...so repeat your words to me!"

"I don't love you..." said Jill but again she kept her voice low...why wasn't she saying it out loud?...was she slowly starting to fall for him?...no she couldn't...she couldn't give in...

"Sorry? Come on Valentine...I haven't got all night to force this out of you...wait on second thought maybe I do have all night to remain here with you...truly...I would like that very much" he said silkily

"Captain...just go away...I can't do this right now...I don't want you to stay..." said Jill, more tears escaped from her face and when he tried to reach over with his fingers to capture the tears she swiped his hand away roughly to the side.

"Just say the word...Jill..." he whispered

"I don't love you..." she repeated in a low voice.

"Hmmm I am not sure I believe that...if you had proudly said that out loud with strict, stern courage, I would have believed you then...but as of this moment...I don't..." he said

Jill was breathing heavily and when he leaned forward even more, the ends of his tempting lips just touching hers, soothingly smiled at her.

"I love you Jill..." he said

It caused her hugely to cry and she felt herself sinking down to the floor, sitting down, more depressed...it didn't stop at any point...it just carried on, slicing her heart endlessly...

"Why...why love me now?" she asked him but not glancing up at him..."You can't love me...you just can't..."

She didn't know how long she had been crying but...it did indeed put her to sleep straightaway.

When she opened her eyes three hours later...**5:00am**...she was laying on her double bed on one side, and looked down to see a white, long sleeved covered arm was wrapped around her from behind...a warm muscular body snuggled closely to hers. Jill was facing the pale blue veiled curtain window near the dressing table, lightly being lifted by the cool air. Captain Wesker had his head resting on her bare shoulder...apparently he had pulled the thin strap of her nightgown and let it rest on the soft tip of her shoulder. He was breathing lightly...sleeping pleasantly beside her...or so she thought... She felt herself blushing and wanted the urge to continue crying but then she looked at the dark blue sky...and soon saw a tiny sparkling star, it shone down on them both. She smiled at the pretty little sight of it... soon she felt movement when her Captain's fingers lightly brushing her stomach and his lips giving a gentle kiss to her shoulder, his lips trailing there along her smooth skin for awhile then he stopped to go to sleep.

Jill slowly took a slow, silent deep breath while gazing at the little star...hoping that it could mean something...her hand automatically went to rest of on top of his, gently running her fingers along it...and finally she was ready to rest...but still kept her hand on his.

She dearly hoped that the little star was a sign for her...to be led back...to trust and love...someday...for eternity.

_I love you too..._

And she closed her eyes, joining Captain Albert Wesker to the land of sweet, welcoming dreams...that will bring them together with a renewed love they both deserved.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know, I know I didn't get them to kiss but hey that's the story I had in mind after gathering some amazing inspiration. But I humbly thank you for reading this story :)<strong>

**I truly thank pinkalmonds, TehAwesomeNinja, nocturnalRAT18 and Pancoon for boosting up my confidence to be proud of my writing. You girls so ROCK!  
><strong>


End file.
